Mina Blutbayne
Mina Blutbayne (ミナ ブラトベーブ, Mina Buratobeibu) is the band manager of Wings of Archadia, as well as their agent, and handles planning their performances. A tough and independent woman, Mina traveled to Ilmarinen for yet unknown reasons and eventually took the position of manager, which contributed greatly to the band's current success within the city. Aside from her occupation, Mina is also a powerful mage, excelling at Sword Magic and Darkness Magic. She is known in certain parts of Fiore as The Blood Blade, named after the red steel rapier she fights with. Appearance Mina is a slender young looking woman with vibrant red eyes and long flowing dark red hair with bangs hanging over her left eye. Most of her outfits accentuate her figure and can be seen wearing a tight black bodysuit complete with black boots and gloves, and a white fur coat. She carries herself in a dignified manner and can be seen with a long cigarette holder. She can also be seen in a more casual outfit that consists of a white shirt, large red ribbon tied around her neck, short black pleated skirt and black knee high boots, though its rare to see her in this. Personality As stated before, Mina is a strong and independent young woman who has a commanding, and sometimes intimidating, presence. She can often come off as being cold and stern towards others, especially Wings of Archadia. She dislikes when the band makes decisions without involving her and will scold them when they do. Mina also shares, in some aspect, a possessive nature that Nestor Stocks has. She likes to know where the band is and what they are doing at all times. Mina is a bit of a workaholic, who spends most of her time mingling with other socialites, planning the band's next performance or setting up tour dates with vendors around Fiore. She is highly charismatic and confident when she needs to sway a person's decision or when faced with opposition. Even when in battle, Mina is calm, focused and confident in her ability to deal with a situation. Approaching things with great experience, Mina can easily take control of any situation and lead through it with an air of a seasoned warrior. History Mina's past is held tightly to her chest, creating a certain mystery around her, similar to Zander Isdal. Not originally from Ilmarinen, Mina arrived shortly after Wings of Archadia was formed and the seeming death of Johan Hellstrom. With vast experience and her personality, she was able to propel the band's success from the Foundation District to playing at the Star Atlas in the Sky District of the city. Since then, she has stayed on as the band's manager and agent. Plot Coming Soon. Equipment Lamentations: Mina fights with a long rapier with a black handguard that umbrellas from the base of the blade over her hand and brown handle. There are two prongs with balls at the tip that stick out on opposite sides. The blade is a noticeable blood red, which contributes to her moniker as The Blood Blade. Lamentations appears to have some form of magical property as its able to channel and direct large amounts of darkness energy which she uses in conjunction with her sword fighting. Magic & Abilities Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 • 嘆き ''Ken no Mahō) A Holder Type Magic revolving around the use of swords, namely her rapier, '''Lamentations. Through her weapon, Mina is able perform a multitude of devastating attacks that range between close and long range. *'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) Also, nearly all of her attacks combine the element of darkness, which in turn allows her to use Darkness Magic. Aside from the varrying range of these spells, they can also react to the environment differently. Some spells can slice a target or possess explosive properties. When unleashing this form of magic, it appears as black energy with a red outline. **'Funeral Procession' (葬列, Souretsu) Mina swings her rapier in an erradic pattern with arcs of dark energy trailing behind it, creating a blood red magical seal in front of her. She then thrusts forward through the seal and unleashes a powerful stream of black energy that inflicts great damage to anything in its path. **'Gloomsday '(グルムスヂ, Gurumusudi) By lunging her rapier into the air above her, Mina emits a thin stream of darkness that shoots up into the sky from the blade's tip. As it flies upward, 3 seals appear one above the other, with the third one being quite large and covers the area of her opponent. From the top seal, a burst of black rain showers down on her target, with each raindrop able to pierce her target. The cumulative damage is quite devastating and is even able to reduce a large structure to rubble. **'Song of Sorrow' (悲しみの歌, Kanashimi no Uta) Drawing a circle with her rapier, Mina creates a magic seal of black energy. The seal with then shatter like glass and the shards of black energy will fly out towards a target to skewer them. **'Black Burial' (黒埋葬, Kuro Maisou) Channeling black energy in her blade, Mina will rush forward and strike an opponent, releasing a magic seal upon contact. From the center of the seal, a black orb will grow until it completely encases their target in the shape of a coffin. Finally, the coffin of black energy will detonate and cause a massive explosion and dealing tremendous damage. **'Condolensces from the Reaper' (死神から弔客, Shinigami Kara Choukaku) Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Mina is considered a master swordsman of great caliber. When wielding her rapier, she executes her attacks with great precision and focus, with each one possessing considerable power behind them. Her swordplay is almost an art, as she's able to quickly change directions of her attacks to continuously press her opponents and leave them disoriented. She is able to easily target non-vital areas of the body if she only wished to wound her opponents. Her style of fighting consists of mainly combinations attacks that she uses to expose an opponent's weak spots and create an opening for her to strike. *'First Triangle '(最初の三角形, Saisho no Sankaku) A quick four point sword combination that targets the extremities and alternates sides when attacking. Trivia Coming Soon.